What happened?
by Marjolein-chan
Summary: ON HOLD. SasukeXGaara. Gaara wakes up lying in a bed next to Sasuke. Previous night they went to some bar. So, what happened? They find out, but the whole school also does. What could this all lead to?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first English story. (And my first 'yaoi') I hope there aren't too many grammar mistakes and stuff like that in it. I'm Dutch, so that's why my English is not perfect xD Btw; I suck at titles xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Gaara's POV

It all started on a Saturday morning. It was raining very hard. Previous night me, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Kankuro, Temari and Iruka went to some bar near Konoha village. It was very crowded. A lot of people in there were drunk. And of course, after a few hours almost everyone of the group were drunk to, including me.

That morning I had a really bad hangover. I woke up lying next to Sasuke. And of course I was like: what the fuck? I kinda was hoping that we kissed or something like that. I had a crush on Sasuke for like three years. He must have noticed it. Sometimes I gave him some clues by sitting very close to him or staring at him all day long. I don't know if he saw it. I really hope he did.

So.. I woke up lying next to Sasuke. I began to shake his shoulders and were trying to wake him up. I heard a few moans coming from his mouth and saw he was muttering something. I didn't knew what, though. It sounded like 'Leave me alone', but I wasn't sure. Of course I tried it again and this time I was talking to him.

"Sasuke? Sasuke, wake up." I shook his shoulders again.

"Nngg-" He pulled the blanket over his head.

"Sasuke, come on! Wake up."

"_Goddamnit_, leave me alone!"

"No."

"Wha-what?" He sat up from the bed. "Gaa-gaara? What the.. Where are we?"

"Well, I don't know either. I just woke up.. and you were lying next to me."

"Oh.. Wait a second, we're in my house! God, what happened?"

"Well, the only thing I know is that we were at some bar last night, but.. where are the others?"

"I don't know. Guess we must have gotten really drunk or something like that, because my head hurts like hell!"

"You're not the only one," I smiled to him. "But, what happened? I mean, we're at your house, in a bed, _together_."

To my surprise I saw a smirk appear on his face. I never thought Sasuke would do that. I chuckled. "What's with that smirk?"

"Oh well, nothing. But it's kinda obvious like you said. We're at my house, in my bed, _together_. Something must have happened, don't you think?"

Was this really Sasuke talking? This sure as hell didn't sound like him! But still, I had to admit.. I liked it.. a lot. The way he was saying it. God, so damn sexy.

"I guess. Still, I remember nothing. Do you?"

"_Unfortunately_ not." There it was again, the smirk on his face. "We can only guess what happened." He leaned a bit towards me so he could whisper something in my ear. "But, I don't really mind if something happened."

I couldn't believe that Sasuke was saying this. Was he feeling something for me to? And since when?

He pushed me onto the bed, so that he was lying on top of me.

"Sa-Sasuke, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Hmm, be quiet," he said and leaned forwards so that his lips captured mine. It was a soft kiss. And it felt so damn good. I wanted more. It was like he could read my mind, because then he started to lick my lower lip. I opened my mouth and allowed his tongue to enter. He started to explore every inch of my mouth with it. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to his. I replied by wrapping mine around his neck.

I stopped the kiss to face him. "Sa-sasuke. We shouldn't be doing this."

"I don't care. Maybe it also happened last night , while we were drunk. So it doesn't matter," he said en continued the kiss. Then he moved away from my mouth and started to kiss my jawline and moved further to my neck. I moaned softly at the action and took a grip of his hair.

"S-Sasuke!"

He stopped kissing my neck and looked in my eyes. "You know, I liked you from the moment I first saw you. Do you like me to, Gaara?"

"Y-yes, I like you for over two years now, " I said shyly.

"I see." And with that he started to kiss my neck once again. But now he also used his tongue to lick it. He kissed and licked his way down to my shoulder and started to bite softly.

"Nngg.. Sasuke!"

He licked the place where he had just bit me. I gasped. He tried to unbutton the white shirt I was wearing, since we were not naked or something. Actually, I doubted something happened last night. Maybe just a kiss, nothing more. But still, a man can hope, right? When all the buttons were loose, he slid the shirt off me so that I was shirtless. I saw that he looked at my body for a few seconds.

"You like what you see?" I asked him and chuckled.

"Yes, very, _very_ much."

I blushed and then I heard someone coming inside the room.

"Guys, so here you are!" Naruto said. "I was thinking of- What the? What are you guys doing?"

Sasuke looked up. "Oh, hi Naruto. We were doing some intimate stuff. Something you probably don't want to know." I saw a smirk on his face. Of course Naruto looked like someone just died or something like that. Well, I suppose it was a normal reaction. I mean, I would have react the same way if I saw him and someone doing the same stuff. Especially if that 'someone' was a male to. And don't forget I were sitting there shirtless with Sasuke holding me.

"I-I see. Well, I just came in to say that everybody must come to Sakura's house. Kakashi said he wanted to say something to all of us. Something about yesterday.. since it went a little wrong."

Sasuke laughed. "We'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Ok, I see you guys at Sakura's place." And with those words he left.

Sasuke sighed. "We must get dressed. You can borrow some of my clothes if you want to."

"Thanks," I said.

* * *

**Well, please, I beg you: review. (_translation_: review now or I kill you -evil grin-)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! Chapter 2! I changed chapter 1 a little, so if you want you can read it again. It's not necessary, though. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Gaara's POV

"Sasuke, what time is it?" I asked him while putting on a black t-shirt he gave me.

He looked at the clock on the table next to the bed. "1:30 PM. That explains why Naruto came in."

"Yeah." I smiled. "We better get going."

He nodded.

_10 minutes later.._

"What took you guys so long? Eh?" Said Naruto smirking.

"Hn. Shut up, Naruto," Sasuke told him.

I saw Kakashi walking up to us followed by Iruka. "Yo!"

We stood in front of Sakura's house. Everyone was here.

"So," Kakashi started. "I guess all of you already noticed that it didn't went well last night. Since we're all got drunk." He sighed. "And Tsunade spotted us at the bar," Another sigh. "Unfortunately." He stood there with his hands in his pocket. "She told me that if it happens again, we all can get in a lot of trouble, since you guys are only 16(1) and I'm your teacher. She said that it was very irresponsible of me. We should not go out again. That's all I've got to say." He turned his back to us and started to walk towards his house and again, followed by Iruka. Who probably was really embarrassed. We all know what must have happened that night between Kakashi and Iruka.

"So, does any of you guys remember something about yesterday?" asked Naruto.

Nobody responded. But a few minutes later Kankuro decided to talk.

"No, of course we don't remember anything. We were drunk, you know? I mean, you don't remember anything too, right? Well, and if you don't mind I'm going back to bed, because my head hurts. Goodbye everyone." He walked away.

"Gaara, are you coming with us?" Temari asked me.

"No."

"Wha-? B-but.. Dad is not going to like that."

"Like I care," I said in a monotone voice.

And with that answer Temari also left.

"I remember," Sakura said suddenly.

Sasuke looked at her. "You do? How?"

"Well," she said. "I wasn't drunk." A pause. "Of course, I did drink.. but I wasn't drunk."

"You were not?" I asked. "So, what happened then?"

"Well.. Kakashi and Iruka left at 12 o'clock. Naruto danced all night long with some brown-haired girl and Kankuro made out with Temari." She shivered. "That was really scary to see."

"I can imagine that," I said. "So what about us?"

"Well.. Y-"

"Hey hey! A brown-haired girl? What was her name? Eh?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I don't know.. She looked very pretty, though."

I looked at Naruto with a angry look on my face. Damn. This guys always needs to interrupt things. God, I really hate him.

"Ano, what's with that face?" He asked me.

"You interrupted Sakura. Don't do that."

"Yeah, but-"

"Shut up, Naruto," Sasuke said.

Sakura looked at the clock that was hanging above some store in the street. "Oh no! I have to go! I promised Ino that we were going to shop together today! I'm so sorry. Goodbye guys!" And with that she ran away.

Yes, It was true. Sakura and Ino were actually friends. Since Sasuke told them both he did not like them, they both grew over it. I know Sakura still likes Sasuke, but she tries hard not to show.

"Damn her," Sasuke said. "She didn't tell what happened between us. She just.. ran away." He gritted his teeth.

I looked at Sasuke. He looked.. angry. _Very_ angry. And yes, of course I wanted to know what happened. But he looked like he really was able to kill her or something like that. It was scary, but also.. I don't know. Cute? I always thought Sasuke was cute in some way. His eyes are the most beautiful onyx eyes I've ever seen. His soft silky hair, his pale skin, his lips. He's just perfect. I wanted to touch him so badly. And then I realized that there were just the three of us standing here. If only Naruto just would go away. I wanted to be alone with Sasuke.

"Ano," Naruto started. "What are we going to do now?"

I thought of possibilities to get Naruto leave. Maybe I could say they were giving free ramen away at his favorite ramen stand. But, I guess he wasn't going to believe that. I looked at Sasuke. I wanted him to say something. Just say that Naruto should leave. It looked like he could read my mind, because he started to talk.

"We could go to the bathhouse."

Wait a minute! Did he just said that? I looked at him with wide eyes. He looked back, smirking.

"I really could use a bath. What about you Gaara?"

I nodded. It was not like a really needed a bath. But come on! Seeing Sasuke without a shirt, almost naked with only a towel around his waist, who wouldn't want that?

"Sure."

I saw Naruto thinking. I don't know what's going on in that head of him and believe me, I really don't want to know.

When I turned around I caught Sasuke staring at me. Or even better: staring _at my ass_. Or at least, it looked like he was staring at it. I smirked. It was funny. He probably still thought about this morning. And what could have happen if Naruto didn't interrupt us. Wait a second? Did I just saw Sasuke blushing? He never blushed. Never. He looks cute when he blushes. Maybe too cute.

"Hmm. I don't know," Naruto said suddenly.

"You don't have to come," I said.

"No, I'll go with you. I like to bathe."

_Damn_. That stupid blonde boy.

* * *

**(1)Of course Temari and Kankuro are older.**

**Stupid Naruto XD But hey, they are going to a bath house -wink- **

**Kakashi is going out with his students:3 I'm thinking of a subject he can teach. Maybe maths? Or P.E? Please tell me what you like. Oh,and don't forget Iruka ;)**

**I think I'm going to change the title and summary because I'm actually continuing this. I'm really nice, don't you think? (a)**

**Review, review, review! **

**All the more reviews I got,the faster I write. (Is this correct English? xD)**

**NOTE: Changed summary. Hope you like it :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! And here's chapter 3. I'm SO sorry it took so long. The main reason is school. I just have a lot of homework. And I didn't really know what to write. I had no inspiration at all XD Btw, thank you for the reviews.. keep going! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (unfortunately)**

**Warning: Some boy on boy action. Not too explicit, though.**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke's POV

We headed for the bath house. I'm glad it was a short walk. I really couldn't take it any longer. It wasn't that a needed a bad. Hell no. I just wanted to see Gaara, well, half-naked? Or maybe totally naked. That would be nice. (A/N: Of course it is! Everyone wants to see Gaara naked! xD) I'd like to go further with our 'activities' from this morning. Though, I really hope Naruto isn't going to be with us all day long. I'm not sure why he even wanted to go with us. Normally he hates bath houses, he told me that once.

I looked at Gaara. He was walking like he always did, with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at what seem to be Naruto. Maybe he thought of the same thing I was thinking about, wanting Naruto to shut the fuck up. Gaara looked at Naruto, clenching his fists. I smiled to myself. Oh yes, he was definitely thinking about that.

I caught him at giving me a glance and then quickly looking away, as if he was really embarrassed. I bet he was blushing. I wanted to see the blush on his face. This morning I loved how his face was flushed when I was doing those things to him. Oh, how I wanted to see that again!

We arrived at the bath house. We went inside, looking for the locker room. This was the part I really looked forward to. Oh yes, I really looked forward to. Besides for one thing: seeing Naruto almost naked. That I really didn't want to see. I shivered at the thought.

I sighed in relieve when we found the locker room. The bath house was really big, so it took us a while to find it. I started to undress myself and saw Naruto and Gaara doing the same. I took off the remains of my clothes until I was completely naked. I put the clothes in one of the lockers and wrapped a towel round my waist.

Naruto was already gone. Probably to the bath or the toilet. I looked around to see Gaara standing behind me. He still was fully clothed. It looked like he was struggling with his zipper or something like that. I walked up to him to see he was indeed struggling with his zipper. "Need some help?" I asked.

He looked at me. "I-," he started, "no, I'm fine."

"It doesn't look like you're fine," I smirked,"Allow me to help you."

His body stiffened. I walked up to him until I stood before him, putting my hand on his (which was still on his zipper trying to unzip it). He looked at me, a little surprised. I moved my hand to his chest, down to his abdomen, sneaking it under his shirt, feeling and touching his smooth skin.

His breath quickened. Oh, how I loved to get a reaction like this from him. I looked up to see that his eyes were half closed.

"Sa-Sasuke.."

I moved my other hand to his hand that was still on the zipper, unzipping it easily.. together. At this point I really started to think that he was playing a game with me. That he was pretending that his zipper wouldn't move. Maybe this was the thing he was hoping for.

His pant fell past his ankles and he stepped out of them so that he stood there in only a shirt and his black boxers, blushing slightly. I used my other hand that was under his shirt to pull it over his head. His blush turned darker with that action.

I leaned forward, ghosting my lips over his, but not touching them. I was just teasing him a little.

I used both of my hands to cup his cheeks. "Yes?" I said and with that I kissed his right cheek. "What is it?" I smirked.

"N-Naruto," he pointed at the door behind me. "What.. what if he comes and finds us like this.. again?"

I kissed him on his lips, this time more passionately then ever and then licked his lips, asking for entrance. "Hmm," my lips left his and I looked in his beautiful aquamarine eyes, "I don't care."

I was enjoying this very much. Gaara on the other hand was panting now. My hand rubbed slightly over his, now very obvious, bulge. He moaned. One of my hands found their way to the waistband of his black boxers. My other hand found his way to his lower back as I pulled Gaara towards me. I slowly pulled his boxers down so I looked down at his semi-erection.

His blush darkened again as I pulled him closer. I kissed his neck. His hands found their way around my neck. Just when I wanted to kiss his lips the door behind us flew open. The blond haired boy named Naruto stepped in.

"YOU HAVE TO SEE THE BATH! IT'S SO-" he paused, "..big." He stepped forward, with his hands on his hips. "You know, I could take it once, but not twice. Please, don't do that again. Just, get room or something."

I chuckled. "Oh, we will," I smirked, "But I guess we should first take a bath."

Naruto left the room and I handed Gaara over a towel, which he almost immediately wrapped around his waist. "Let's go and take a nice bath." I gave him a kiss on his lips and we both headed for the bath.

* * *

**So? What do you think? xD Is it good? Just tell me in a review! (A)**

**I promise that in the next chapter there's going to be more action XD And I try to make it longer than this one.. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**First: I'M SO SORRY! It took really long.. Like, 3 months.. Am I right? I really don't know what to say.. I just.. didn't feel like writing, I'm sorry! I hope you guys can forgive me.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Gaara's POV

Sasuke. Why are you showing me so much affection? Why are you giving me your attention? I don't get it. One day you wouldn't even look at me, and the next you're kissing me. I really don't understand you.

Though, you don't see me complaining. Don't get me wrong, I wanted this for a long time. I wanted you to touch me, to kiss me, to hold me in your arms. Yes, that's what I craved from you since the day I first saw you.

_**Flashback**_

"Sasuke-kuuuuun!" a very annoying girl named Sakura screamed. "Sasuke-kun, come eat with us? Please?" She pointed at a free seat in between her and Ino.

"No," he said back, holding the emotionless expression on his face like he always had.

"Oh, but Sasuke-kun-"

"I said no," he cut her off.

Sasuke looked at the entrance of the canteen only to see I few kids standing there. But, one of them he hadn't seen before. This boy had red hair. Because he was talking to one of his teachers, Kakashi Hatake, he could only see his back. It was a rare thing for a guy to have crimson colored hair. He decided he liked it.

In the meanwhile Gaara was talking to Kakashi.

"Are you sure you can handle it on your own from now, Gaara?" the older man asked him.

"Of course."

"Good," he nodded in understanding, "Good luck." And with that the silver haired teacher walked away, leaving Gaara standing there on his own.

The redhead looked around, searching for a place where he could sit without anyone disturbing him. He found a quiet spot in the back, with a empty bench. He walked to it and then took some food out of his school bag. Which was a black shoulder bag with a few buttons and patches from his favorite bands on it. He started eating his lunch, enjoying the taste of the food until he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. He looked up, only to meet two black eyes. He stared at them for a while, losing himself in them, but recovered quickly.

He looked at the person, seeing it was a boy with raven black hair that matches his eyes. The boy's skin was pale, almost paler (A/N: or is it 'more pale'?) than his. His figure was slender. He found the boy quite handsome.

"You're new, aren't you?" Sasuke asked him.

"Yes, I am."

The raven-haired boy sat next to him on the bench. "I see," he started, "I'm Sasuke."

"Gaara."

"I know."

"Huh? How do you-"

"I heard you talking to Kakashi," Sasuke said. "By the way, have you already got you schedule?"

"Yes," Gaara told him.

"Can I see it? Maybe we share some classes."

The redhead took his schedule out of his shoulder bag, handing it over to Sasuke. The raven-haired boy examined it. He nodded to himself. "We share a lot of classes. Even the next one, which is Phys Ed.

Gaara finished his meal and looked up to Sasuke, who was still looking at the schedule. He realized then that he really found the boy handsome. And he found that he's pretty nice too. Thought, he found it strange that a boy like him, who probably had a lot of girls drooling over him, was actually talking to the redhead. _Why is he talking to me?_

Sasuke looked up and met the eyes of Gaara, who was looking straight at him. Both boys didn't say anything, they just looked in each others eyes. The raven found the eyes of Gaara quite impressive. The aquamarine color looked good in combination with his beautiful crimson hair.

And then the bell rang. Both boys flinched at the loud noise. Gaara looked at his feet, almost as if he was embarrassed an started to fumble with his black t-shirt.

"We should go," Sasuke broke the silence between them.

The redhead nodded and stood up from the bench and took his shoulder bag from the ground to hang it over his shoulder. "You coming?" he asked the raven when he turned to face him again.

Sasuke also stood up from the bench. He didn't have a bag at all. Gaara assumed he must have had a locker. "Yes."

Their next class, well, it was Sasuke next class and Gaara's first, was P.E. Both boys headed for the locker rooms. There weren't many people it in. Only three or four. They guessed most people already were changed and at the playing field.

Gaara noticed he was right when he thought that Sasuke must have had a locker, because he really did have one.

The raven got some clothes out of it. A black shorts with a white T-shirt, their usual sports clothing. Gaara noticed he didn't bring any sports clothing with him. He didn't know that he had P.E. today.

"I don't have any clothes I can wear."

Sasuke then turned to face him. "Oh, well.. you can use mine. I always have two of each lying in here, because that's much more easier." He took a similar black shorts en white T-shirt out of his locker and then handed it over to Gaara. Gaara grabbed the clothes and started to undress himself. Sasuke also did the same.

The raven undid himself from his T-shirt, leaving quite a sight for Gaara. The redhead did followed every move the raven made. His eyes wandering over the chest right in front of him.

Then Sasuke undid himself from his pants and bending over to grab a the T-shirt that was lying on the floor. Gaara looked at the sight of Sasuke's perfect shaped ass before him. He felt a shiver running down his spine, which immediately went straight to his groin. The raven turned around, putting his T-shirt over his head, while looking at Gaara.

"You look like you're about to eat me," came a sudden voice that interrupted Gaara's trance.

The redhead's face flushed. He then looked at Sasuke and found out that the boy was smirking.

"Maybe you should started to get dressed yourself as well."

"Y-yes, of course," came Gaara's reply.

_**End flashback  
**__**  
**_That was our first meeting. I immediately liked him. He never made a _real _move on me, though. I guess he found himself too young or something like that, because I knew he liked me and still likes me. After that day he talked to me, only talking, not more. I found it irritating, I wanted more from him, I wanted to be with him. And he knew that too.

I then grabbed my head. It still hurt a little bit and the hangover wasn't completely away yet. Me, Sasuke and Naruto first went to the showers, because before you could go and take a bath, we had to shower ourselves.

I felt quite irritated with Naruto around me all the time. The blonde talked far too much for my liking. He kept talking about his favorite food, ramen. I did not know that a person could talk about food that much.

Finally we made it to the showers. Of course I took a very cold one. I didn't want anyone to see _that_. We finished quite fast, so that we finally could take that long-awaited bath I craved so much right now.

When I put one toe in the water to check if it was maybe too hot, Naruto pushed me so that I fell in the water. I glared at the blonde. Sasuke noticed this and chuckled. I also glared at him. I grabbed his ankles and pulled at them so that he also fell into the water. He stayed under and I began to panic a little. That's when I felt two hand forcing their way around my waist. I instantly knew that this was Sasuke. I then felt a hot breath on my neck. My own became quicker.

Naruto still stood there, watching us. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Not again.." he sighed, "I'm going to relax somewhere else, I don't want to be with you guys right now. Have fun!" he smirked and then walked away.

And there I stood, in the water with – a probably very horny – Sasuke behind me. His breath on my neck, his arms around my slim waist.

"And so we're finally alone again," he said.

I nodded shyly. I opened my mouth to say something in reply, but Sasuke cut me off.

"Hush."

He started nibbling on my ear, his hands roaming over my chest, my sides, everywhere he could put them, it seem. His left hand pinched one nipple. I gasped at the action. He nipped at my neck, sucked on it and gave occasional bites. His hands never left my body, though. He decided to leave my abused nipple and giving some attention to the other one.

Then he bit my neck, _hard_. I shuddered and let out a yelp. Speaking of hard, I totally was that right now. Almost painfully. So I started to squirm a bit. Sasuke chuckled and trailed his hands down my abdomen, heading straight to my hard-on. He wrapped his hands around me, stroking lightly, teasing me. I growled. This wasn't funny. I wanted him to hurry up, before Naruto decided that he wanted some company and not wanted to sit in a bath all by himself.

"Quite the impatience one, aren't we?"

"Stop teasing me already!"

"As you wish."

He turned me around, grabbing my ass with two hands and lifting me. I gasped. "What are you doing?" Why did he have to do that? I wanted that hand back there again.

"You'll see."

He walked to the edge of the bath and put me down on it, so that I was sitting on it. He then pressed my back onto the floor. My legs were still in the water. And then I realized what he wanted to do. An before I could do anything his hot, wet mouth found it's way to my member. It felt _so_ good. I moaned. His tongue was drawing circles around the tip and then he started to suck. 'This must be heaven,' I told myself. He caressed my thighs with his soft hands and he then completely put me in his mouth.

"Shit.. Sasuke.." I said huskily.

He looked at me with his beautiful eyes. really liked his eyes. Most of the time they had no emotion at all. But now, they were full of emotion. Full of lust. Full of love, almost. Or.. I thought so.

He bobbed his head up and down and I threw my head back.

"Fuck.. Sasuke, fuck. FUCK!."

I _felt_ him smirking. And he took me further in his mouth, as far as he could. He sucked hard and that was what took me over the edge. I let out a very long moan en came in his hot mouth. He swallowed all I gave him. And I wanted more, much more.

* * *

**I'm such I tease, don't you think? xD Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, alright. This chapter is full of explanations and romantic stuff. I'm sorry, no real action. Have patience, my dear readers! (:**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

**Warnings: Eh, well.. a lot of OOCness?**

* * *

I lay there, panting hard, with my back on the floor and my legs still hanging in the water. Sasuke smiled at me.

"Did you like it?" he asked me.

The only thing I could answer was..

"Yes, I did," I panted.

"Good."

It stayed quite for a while. So, was that it? Nothing more? Wasn't he going to say something else? Something like 'Gaara, I love you' or 'Gaara, do you want to be mine?'. Alright, I admit that the last thing sounds a bit cheesy, but..

"Come here."

"Huh?" I looked up. Guess I lost myself a little in my thoughts..

"Come here," he pointed at me.

I let myself drop into the water again, so that I stood before him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I guess I have to explain some things."

I looked at him, confused.

"Don't look at me like that. You know what I'm talking about."

"Like.. why you so suddenly started to do these thing to me, with me?"

He nodded his head. "Yes."

He took my hand in his. (A/N: LMAO. This is sooooooooooo OOC xD) And looked me deeply in the eyes.

"I," he started, "I don't really know. It's just.."

He sighed. "When I first saw you, I immediately liked you. You know, when you sat on that bench all by your own, looking so.. I don't know. I just.. I thought you were handsome. And when I talked to you, your voice.. it's so dark, so.. arousing."

I had to laugh a bit at what Sasuke was saying. I've never seen him like this.

"And well, first I hesitated a little if I would talk to you or not. But luckily I chose to talk to you. Because that small talk changed my whole life. My reason for living."

I looked at him with big eyes. Alright, this was starting to get really interesting. I didn't know that Sasuke liked me this much for this long!

"But I was just too scared to tell you. To make a move on you. I've liked you for so long, Gaara. And I didn't had the guts, even when we were close friends, to tell you! I was afraid you would reject me. All these years I've longed for you. For me to shout out my feeling for you. To tell you everything, but.. I just couldn't."

I saw that almost sad look in his eyes and I felt sorry for him. He really liked me. And I liked him So, what went wrong? We both liked each other. Why couldn't this have happened three years ago?

"I," I started, "..but if we both liked each other for this long. How come nothing ever happened?"

"I don't know Gaara. I thought you just saw me as a good friend, and nothing more. Of course I couldn't tell I liked you that much. What if you didn't like me? We wouldn't be friends anymore. I wouldn't want that!" He kind of shouted the last part.

"I guess I thought the same. I really didn't want to lose you. So that's why I never told you. But, I gave you clues! Haven't you noticed a little?"

"Sometimes I thought you liked me, because of the way you were staring at me, or sitting close to me. But, I just shrugged it and said to myself that it was just friendship, nothing more."

"But, what about that first day! I still remember you said 'You look like you're about to eat me.' What about that?'

He squeezed my hand a little.

"When I said that.. well, you blushed. I saw that. But I thought it was because, well, because a guy said that to you. And I smirked because I knew you were embarrassed. At first I was just.. teasing you a little, but after that first day.. I- I.." He looked at our hands. "I really started to like you. And when we became closer friends the feeling only grew stronger."

He blushed a little, because of his love confession. I smiled I had to hug him. He looked so cute and very embarrassed. So, I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That's really, really cute Sasuke."

He pouted a little. "I'm not cute," he defended.

"No, I think you are. But there's one more thing I've wanted to ask you."

He looked at me, with a serious facial expression.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Why? Why started you to do those things to me? Why now?"

"Well, when I wake up with you hovering over me, it made me so happy. But at first I thought I couldn't let you see that. And of course I don't like mornings. And on top of that my head hurt. And then, when you told me about that we went to that bar, which I forgot we went to that morning, I knew this was the time. This opportunity was too big to let it pass. I knew this was the right time. I decided to go for it. I knew it was risky, but in the end I've got you know, don't I?"

He smiled again. A warm smile. A true smile. It made me melt from the inside. I was speechless. So I just decided to grab the back of his head and to smash our lips together in a bruising, passionate kiss. Our lips knead against one another harshly and our tongues entwined, massaging each other. It was rough, but at the same time full of love. Our hands roamed everywhere. And when we parted we were both panting. Sasuke had a blush on his face.

"See, that's why you're cute," I laughed.

He tried to look angry, but in the end he ended up smiling. "I'm not cute. You're cute," he said while kissing me on my forehead. I felt my face heating up because of his action. But I hugged him and lay my head on his shoulder.

"What time is it?" I asked after a few minutes passed.

"Time we should get out of the bath, I guess. I don't know for how long we've been here."

I nodded. "That's a good idea."

We both got out of the bath and got a towel to dry ourselves. We searched for Naruto and it was not long before we found him. He was lying with his arms and head on the edge of the bath with his eyes closed. He was sleeping. Sasuke started walking to the guy, but I stopped him. "Wait," I whispered. "And watch."

I filled a bucket with some ice cold water from the showers. I sneak upon him and threw the water over his head. His body shot forwards and he gave a high pitched yell. He quickly turned toward me and glared.

"We're going, are you coming too?" I asked him in a sweet voice.

"Why did you have to do that?! Couldn't you just wake me in a other way!" he yelled.

I heard Sasuke chuckle behind me. "Come on dobe."

"Whatever," he said, crossing his arms.

I walked to Sasuke and we both headed for the locker room. Naruto came running after us. "Wait for me, you guys!"

* * *

**And that was chapter 5! Did you like it? Tell me, please! **

**I do think summary and title suck. I'm thinking about changing them..**


End file.
